


Not Dead

by Thejoysofcreativity



Series: The Voices in Our Heads [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Lots of Johnny angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Telepathy, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thejoysofcreativity/pseuds/Thejoysofcreativity
Summary: Johnny's always been able to hear Daniel's voice in his head, but soulmates make you weak, right? And eventually, it's too late to go back on his decision to keep his soulmate out of his life.
Relationships: Background Daniel LaRusso/Amanda LaRusso, Background Demitri/Hawk, Background Samantha LaRusso/Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Voices in Our Heads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109219
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> You might wanna read the previous parts just for background but it's not 100% necessary.

The night before Johnny’s tenth birthday, his mother sits him down and explains to him about soulmates.

“Don’t give everything away, wait until you’re older. Tell him your name, but only your first name. Don’t tell him anything more than that, and don’t try to find each other. The universe will decide when you meet, and if you do, you’ll recognise each other’s voices,” she instructs.

“Yes Mom,” he replies dutifully.

His mother smiles and pinches his cheek. “It’ll make it all the more worth it when you do meet, if you decide you want to stay together. Just because someone’s your soulmate doesn’t mean you  _ have _ to stay with them.”

(He doesn’t understand why she reinforces this until he’s much,  _ much _ older.)

The next morning, Johnny sends out into the universe a curious,  _ hello ? _

For a minute he hears nothing, and his heart sinks, confused.

But then he hears it, a resounding,  _ hi, my name’s Daniel, what’s yours? _

_ I’m Johnny. My mom said we should just stick with names, but not try to find each other. She said the universe will decide when we meet, _ Johnny thinks, trying hard not to burst with excitement.

_ Okay _ . His soulmate sounds hesitant, but then he brightens.  _ Well, what’s your favourite colour? _

They talk as kids do, just tiny things, until Johnny joins Cobra Kai.

Sensei Kreese doesn’t like soulmates. 

“Your soulmate will make you weak, Johnny. You should stop talking to them,” Kreese tells him after he gets too distracted talking to Daniel.

After that, every time he gets caught talking to his soulmate, Kreese hits Johnny just a  _ little _ too hard and he always leaves with bruises.

“Choose Johnny, your soulmate or your dojo?” Kreese demands one day.

And Johnny is twelve years old, so he chooses the man who has become like a father to him, who he believes is making him stronger.

_ I’m sorry. I can’t talk to you anymore. _ Johnny informs his soulmate that night.

_ What? _ Johnny feels a wave of hurt and confusion from his soulmate.

_ I just can’t. I have to be strong. _

And despite all the desperate protests from his soulmate, Johnny doesn’t talk to him.

His soulmate still sends a running commentary of his life.

_ I got an A in my test today. _

_ I made a new friend today. _

Then, when Johnny’s sixteen:  _ I’m moving to California today. Turns out moving’s really hard but it has to be done, according to my mom. _

Ali is a nice girl, and she was fun to fool around with, but when he lays eyes on the boy who rushes to defend her, he freezes. He knows that voice.

His first thought when he meets Daniel is that his soulmate has beautiful eyes.

But of course, his friends take it too far and Johnny has to join in, rather than explain why not.

After all, that would prove that his soulmate makes him weak, makes him refuse a fight.

But he hates that he’s made himself his soulmate’s enemy.

_ Not that you care, but there’s a douchebag who’s left me with a thousand bruises. Is it bad that for a minute, I thought he was you? Your voice is like his, or at least what I remember of you. _

Hearing Daniel call him a douchebag in his own head makes his stomach turn. For a second he wants to tell Daniel everything, to let his soulmate love him and love his soulmate in return. But that would prove he is weak, and Johnny is anything but weak.

It gets worse from there.

He’s almost glad that Daniel wins the All-Valley. He feels his soulmate’s joy as he’s declared the winner of the tournament, and even as his jaw  _ aches _ , he tries to memorise that feeling.

Even when Kreese is choking the life out of him, he’s glad that his soulmate is happy.

_ I won the karate tournament!  _ His soulmate cheers in his head. But then he sobers.  _ But, I saw my opponent’s Sensei hurting him. I feel bad that me winning got him hurt, even if he is a bully. _

The next couple years make his life intertwined with Daniel LaRusso’s. But once Johnny finishes high school, he can stay away.

He dates an endless stream of people to try and forget his soulmate, who he knows he can never reveal his true identity to now.

One night, he hears something that makes him go out on a week-long bender that leaves his head reeling for days.

_ Just so you know, I’m engaged. Her name is Amanda, and her soulmate passed away. She doesn’t feel great about marrying a man who still has a soulmate. So I guess this is your pre-wedding “speak now or forever hold your peace.” You have thirty seconds. _

Johnny counts every damn second. 

_ Okay then. Don’t say I didn’t try. The wedding will be in June if you wanna come along. _

(And maybe, if he hadn’t been  _ Johnny Lawrence, mortal enemy of Daniel LaRusso _ , he might have gone along, just to see if he’s happy.)

When Robby is born, Johnny knows that Shannon doesn’t want him around. And he’s not fit to be a father really. He’s an alcoholic mess who can’t keep his anger in check.

He’s not made to be a father.

But a couple months later, he receives a flash of a baby, and the overwhelming love his soulmate feels for it.  _ This is my daughter, Samantha. I hope wherever you are, you’re happy _ .

So apparently Daniel gets to be happier than him in every aspect of life. 

(Honestly, isn’t that what every soulmate wants for their counterpart though?)

He gets flashes of memory whenever his soulmate feels so inclined, but Johnny takes care never to share any with his soulmate.

Of course, that doesn’t stop him from wondering  _ what if? _ What if he’d never stopped talking to Daniel? What if he’d confessed that night at the beach? What if, at any point in his life, he’d pulled his head out his ass and  _ talked _ just once?

Then Jimmy gets married. Johnny goes to the wedding alone and he gets sympathetic looks from everyone.

“Why don’t you just pull your head out of your ass and get with your soulmate already?” Bobby demands.

“Because it’s not that simple!” Johnny retorts.

Bobby shakes his head. “Don’t tell me that you still believe Kreese’s bullshit about soulmates making you weak?”

“I don’t know, but my soulmate is too complicated. I’ve done too much damage,” Johnny admits.

“What, who could it be that you’ve fucked up that much with,  _ LaRusso?” _ Bobby jokes and Johnny freezes. Bobby’s eyes widen. “ _ Oh shit _ . Seriously?”

“Don’t go spreading it about, man,” Johnny mutters, and reaches for another beer.

Bobby just claps him on the shoulder with a solemn expression on his face.

Johnny almost hates that he still gets a running commentary of Daniel’s life.

_ Sam started school today. She’s growing up so fast! _

_ I have another kid, a son, named Anthony. _

_ Mr Miyagi died today.  _

The last comment still makes him feel sympathy for Daniel. He knows how much the old man meant to him.

Then Sam crashes into his car.

He knows who she is. He’s been inundated with her milestones for her whole life. (Not that he’s taken much interest. It’s not like she’s ever going to be a part of his life.)

So when he goes into  _ LaRusso auto _ of all places, seeing Daniel again isn’t as much of a fright as he thinks it should be.

“Johnny!” Daniel exclaims. “How are you doing?”

He looks well. Johnny notices this first. The next thing he notices is how happy he is that Daniel looks well.

“Hey LaRusso.” Johnny keeps up the pretense of apathy. Inside the ever-growing temptation to tell him the truth rears his head.

Their fingers brush just for a second when Daniel presents him with a Bonsai.

“Don’t worry about your car Johnny, it’s on the house,” Daniel reassures him.

And Johnny manages to swallow his pride enough to say, “Thank you.”

That night Daniel’s commentary makes his heart hurt.

_ I saw Johnny Lawrence today, for the first time in years. He looks a bit like shit, if I’m honest, but it was weirdly good to see him anyway. _

Johnny wonders just for a second if they could be friends. Maybe he could spend more time with Daniel, even if he doesn’t tell him the truth?

But when Johnny sees Daniel burst into his new dojo angrily, he knows it won’t happen.

“How could you reopen Cobra Kai? After everything this dojo has done to you?” Daniel demands.

“I’m trying to rebuild!” Johnny retorts, immediately on the defensive.

“This is a dojo that should  _ stay _ shut, Johnny. All it’s done is hurt people!” Daniel gestures wildly to the logo next to him.

“If you’re gonna stand here and criticise me, LaRusso, just leave,” Johnny says firmly.

Daniel sighs and walks out.  _ I thought he’d changed, but clearly he hasn’t. _

“Well fuck you too!” Johnny shouts once he’s sure Daniel is far enough away. His heart  _ doesn’t  _ hurt, it  _ doesn’t. _

Then Daniel causes his rent to be put up, and tries to block him from the All-Valley. That small victory is enough to stem the flow of the bleeding wound that is his heart.

When he sees Daniel’s douchebag cousin burn his car, he sees red. He storms over to Daniel’s house and demands to know what the  _ fuck _ was going on.

“Why did you send someone to burn my car? Not man enough to do it yourself?” Johnny sneers, fury taking over common sense.

Daniel shakes his head. “What are you talking about? Get out of my house!”

“Not until you give me a good enough explanation!” Johnny retorts.

Daniel shoves him and that’s a good enough reason to start a fight in Johnny’s eyes.

“What the hell is going on?” A woman rushes in and Johnny recognises her as Daniel’s wife, Amanda.

“His douchebag cousin burned my car!” Johnny shouts.

Daniel steps back with a serious expression. He turns to his wife. “Louis,” he says exasperatedly.

In Johnny’s head he hears,  _ I swear if my idiot cousin could stop making trouble for me, that’d be great. Now I look like an asshole. _

Johnny is impressed at the strength it takes him not to laugh.

Amanda turns to Johnny. “We’ll get you another car. It’s our fault, after all.”

“But Amanda-” Daniel protests.

“It’s  _ our _ fault,” Amanda reaffirms and Johnny is acutely aware that most couples would have this conversation in their heads, not aloud.

Amanda shoves them out the door with a pile of paperwork.

He has a good day driving around with LaRusso. Hanging out at the bar was good, even if it was focused around Ali. They don’t talk about soulmates and Johnny’s sincerely glad for it.

When they go back to Daniel’s old house, Johnny marvels at being let into this private part of his life.

“I can’t believe I’m back here,” Daniel muses.

Johnny makes a sound a lot like “yeah” but he’s not looking at the building complex.

Johnny relishes in this peaceful moment with his soulmate.

Of course, that peace has to be broken. 

When he discovers Robby is staying with Daniel, he’s surprised his soulmate never told him about it in his head.

_ Of course _ Robby had to go to Daniel, and  _ of course _ everything had to be found out like this.

“What the hell is my son doing here, LaRusso?” Johnny demands, anger coursing through his veins.

“Your son?!” Daniel stares at Robby, and Johnny realises  _ Daniel doesn’t know _ .

“Why didn’t you tell me you were his son?” Daniel asks Robby, but he may as well shout it.

“I-I-” Robby looks around, and Johnny realises how  _ scared _ his son looks.

“Is this your genius plan, LaRusso? Come in and take my son away from me?” Johnny shoves Daniel against the wall.

“For God’s sake, Johnny, do you think I  _ would _ have taken him in if I knew?” Daniel struggles against Johnny’s grip, kicking Johnny backwards.

“Stop! Please!” Robby exclaims.

“And you! Is this some plan to get back at your dad?!” Daniel points a finger at Robby.

“Dad! Stop!” Sam LaRusso runs into the dojo, putting herself between Robby and Daniel.

“Sam, what the hell are you doing here?” Daniel looks stunned.

“He’s my soulmate, Dad,” Sam confesses and the whole room freezes.

Sam steps backwards and intertwines her hand with Robby’s, kissing him on the cheek. Robby doesn’t take his eyes off Sam the entire time.

Johnny feels like someone’s punched him in the gut. He knows Daniel’s feeling about the same because he feels the shock emanating off his soulmate.

“Whatever, I’m out.” Johnny turns heel and walks out the door.

_ His son _ and  _ Daniel’s daughter _ , soulmates?

It’s proof that he and Daniel are never meant to be. Because if they were, Sam and Robby would never have been born. It’s the universe’s way of telling him that he won’t ever be happy with Daniel.

Johnny looks up at the sky and screams.

_ How could this happen? My daughter and my worst enemy’s son? _ He hears Daniel demand in his head. He wants to tell him, then and there, just to feel his shock and have him hurt just as much as Johnny does.

Then the All-Valley comes along.

Johnny does his best to keep his students’ morale up. Miguel keeps glancing over at Robby, and Johnny puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Diaz, I’m sure you’ll kick his ass,” Johnny reassures him.

Miguel nods briskly, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“It’s ok to be nervous,” Johnny says gently. He wants to be kinder at tournaments than Kreese ever was.

Miguel gives him a small smile, but he looks over at Sam LaRusso.

Oh.  _ That’s _ not good. If Miguel has a crush on Robby’s soulmate, that’s going to make life hard for him. But surely the kid has a soulmate himself?

Oh well. Kids are complicated.

“You’re a good fighter, Miguel,” Johnny says, and goes back to watching the matches.

“Thank you, Sensei,” Miguel mutters.

But when Miguel and Robby square up for a fight, both of them seem to be holding back.

_ Come on, Robby, get him. _ He hears Daniel plead.

Miguel and Robby watch each other intently as they fight, but at the match point, Johnny  _ swears  _ he sees Robby smile as he goes down.

But that doesn’t matter, Miguel’s won.  _ Cobra Kai _ has won.

He praises his team at their next training, but Hawk gets fifty push ups for hurting Robby. (Not because he’s petty, but because Hawk needs to be taught to fight with honour.)

“Hey Sensei?” Miguel nervously lingers after training.

“Yeah Diaz, what’s up?” Johnny doesn’t look up from his paperwork.

“Robby Keene… he’s your son.” It’s not said like a question, so Johnny knows Miguel knows the answer.

“What about it?” Johnny asks defensively, head snapping up.

“Well, is that why you got so mad at Hawk for fighting dirty, but not at me for holding back?” Miguel doesn’t meet Johnny’s eyes.

Johnny stands up. “I told Hawk off for fighting dirty because he fought  _ without honour. _ But while we’re on the topic Diaz, why  _ did  _ you hold back when you fought Robby?”

Miguel inhales a sharp breath, and wrings his hands together.

“Come on Diaz, it’s fine if you were scared, or if you were worried about hurting him,” Johnny says gently.

“He’s my soulmate!” Miguel blurts out and  _ well,  _ that was not what Johnny was expecting.

_ “What?” _ Johnny’s sure his expression is incredulous. “I thought LaRusso’s daughter is his soulmate.”

And clearly Miguel’s been told that Johnny knows about Sam and Robby because he just smiles ruefully. “They’re  _ both _ my soulmates.”

_ “Both _ of them?” Johnny repeats. “That must make life complicated.”

Miguel shakes his head firmly. “Only in the sense that I’m Cobra Kai and they’re taught by Mr LaRusso.”

“Well, whatever makes you happy, Diaz.” Johnny sits back down in his chair.

“I just want you to know I’d never hurt Robby.  _ That  _ was why I held back,” Miguel explains. “And I love both of them, so if we’re up against them in a tournament again, I’d do the same thing again.”

Johnny sighs. “I can’t make you do anything, Diaz. And I understand where you’re coming from.”

Miguel studies Johnny carefully. “Where  _ is _ your soulmate, Sensei? I mean- I know it’s personal, but-”

Johnny raises a hand to cut Miguel off. “It’s  _ fine _ Diaz. My soulmate and I- we just didn’t work out.”

Miguel’s face twists in sympathy but before he can say anything more, Johnny packs up his stuff and stands up. “I’m heading out. Want a ride?”

“Yes Sensei.” Miguel smiles and dutifully follows behind Johnny.

Training in Cobra Kai becomes more intense when Kreese comes back.

Seeing Kreese again scares Johnny more than he’d like to admit, but if Johnny can get a second chance at life, doesn’t Kreese deserve one too?

(It’s risky, he knows, but Johnny’s trying to look on the bright side in life for once.)

He dedicates his days to training, but he also dedicates them to pissing off Daniel. 

It becomes a game. Daniel puts out an ad? Johnny makes one too. Daniel wants to do a demonstration? Johnny one-ups him by interrupting it.

_ I swear, Johnny’s aim in life must be to piss me off, _ Daniel laments one night and it makes Johnny laugh.

But Johnny doesn’t realise that Kreese is making Johnny and Daniel’s rivalry into a Cobra Kai and Miyagi-Do rivalry, which makes Johnny worries makes him partly responsible too.

One day, Kreese goes on a tirade about soulmates.

“They’ll make you weak, they’ll make you vulnerable. If you have to choose who to fight alongside, choose your dojo. Choose your fellow soldiers,” Kreese rants.

Johnny feels uneasy but his biggest worry is the way Hawk is nodding along fervently.

Miguel looks horrified, and keeps shaking his head.

“So you’re saying leave our soulmates behind? Hurt them?” Miguel demands.

“Only if you  _ have  _ to, Mr Diaz. Only if they’re the enemy,” Kreese replies.

Miguel is silent for a long moment, but when he speaks, Johnny’s heart sinks.

“No. Absolutely not.” Miguel looks over at Johnny. “Sorry Sensei, but I  _ refuse _ to be part of a dojo that tells me not to love my soulmates.”

Miguel walks out and he doesn’t come back.

In truth, Johnny thinks Miguel is brave. He wishes he had the same strength.

Miguel knocks on his door one night a couple days later.

“Sensei,” Miguel says, walking in, “is Kreese the reason you don’t talk to your soulmate?”

Johnny sighs, sinking down into the couch. “Yeah, I guess. It was still my own stupidity, but a good part of it is due to Kreese,” he admits.

“It’s so wrong!” Miguel exclaims, throwing his hands up in anger.

“It is,” Johnny agrees, taking a swig of beer.

“So  _ do  _ something about it!” Miguel demands.

Johnny sighs again, staring down at the half-empty bottle in front of him. “Okay.”

“What?” Miguel asks, stunned.

“I said I’ll do something about it. I’ll get Kreese to leave,” Johnny says simply.

“Thank you, Sensei,” Miguel replies. 

It’s quiet for a minute, then Miguel speaks again. “Sensei?”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you care- about Robby?” Miguel looks like he would rather be anywhere than having this conversation, but Johnny gets it. Miguel is Robby’s soulmate and wants to protect him. 

“Yeah, of course I do. He’s my son, I love him,” Johnny says firmly.

Miguel nods hurriedly. “Good. So why don’t you tell him that?”

Johnny sighs. “Because I’m not exactly the world’s best dad. And Robby’s probably better off without me.”

“I’m sure if you tried, things would get better?” Miguel suggests.

“I don’t think so, kid. This one’s officially on the  _ gone to shit _ list,” Johnny explains, shaking his head.

“If you say so, Sensei.” Miguel looks unhappy.

“But hey, you guys make each other happy, right?” Johnny asks tentatively.

A smile blossoms across Miguel’s face. “Yeah, really happy. I love him so much, both of them.”

Johnny smiles. “Good.”

Miguel’s phone goes off and he looks over his shoulder. “I gotta go, Sensei. I’ll talk to you later.”

“See you, kid.” Johnny puts up a hand to wave.

Telling Kreese to leave is one of the most satisfying events of Johnny’s life. 

He should have known the high wouldn’t last long.

Johnny finds out about the fight at the school by Carmen’s wailing across the porch from him. Naturally, Johnny rushes over to Miguel’s apartment to see if everything’s ok.

“What happened?” Johnny asks concernedly.

“There’s been a fight at the school and-and Miguel’s been badly hurt!” Carmen cries, sobbing into her hands.

Johnny feels like someone’s poured a bucket of ice over him. “I’ll give you a ride.”

Daniel is sitting next to a shell-shocked Sam and Robby. Carmen is admitted into the room, but Johnny is told to wait.

“Look at what you’ve done, Johnny. You have to stop before any other innocent  _ kid _ gets hurt!” Daniel stands up, rushing over to him. Sam stands up and drags Robby away, and Johnny doesn’t blame the kid.

“It’s not just my fault, you know?” Johnny can’t take his eyes off Miguel’s prone form through the window to his hospital room. “You’re just as angry and competitive as I am!”

“Oh for  _ god’s _ sake Johnny,  _ fine! _ You want me to say that I should have pulled my head out too, fine!” Daniel stomps halfway across the room, away from Johnny. “But that kid in there is my student too, and the kid that put him there is  _ your  _ student.”

“Oh  _ fuck off,  _ LaRusso!” Johnny shouts, temper high.

Daniel sighs, shaking his head, and says something truly shocking. “Y’know, whatever you’re hiding Johnny, I really hope you figure it out.” 

Then he walks away.

In his head, Johnny hears Daniel ramble.  _ How could everything have come to this? My kid’s soulmate in the hospital, all of them hurt and bruised? Why is my life like this? Where  _ are  _ you? Why did you decide that you had to leave me? _ Daniel scoffs bitterly in his head.  _ Who am I kidding, you’re probably dead anyway. _

And after everything, after how much he has hurt and hated his life, his situation, Johnny decides  _ fuck it. _

_ Not dead. _

(Anybody watching them would have seen Daniel freeze, his hands slowly sinking to his sides, and slowly turn around. They would have seen Johnny looking more scared than he’s ever been in his life. They would have seen Daniel rush over, and hug Johnny like his life depended on it.)

_ You stupid,  _ stubborn _ old man. How could you have kept this secret for  _ so _ long?  _ Daniel asks, clinging to Johnny like he’s the most precious thing he’s ever held in his life.

_ I thought I’d done too much wrong, _ Johnny admits, shaking a little. He relishes in Daniel’s touch. He’d never  _ ever _ expected to be held by Daniel like this. He closes his eyes and tries to memorise this feeling, of love and longing and arms around him.

_ Why did you stop talking to me? _ Daniel asks, looking Johnny in the eyes with a desperate expression.

_ Kreese taught us that our soulmates made us weak. He made us choose between our soulmates or him. I was twelve so I made the wrong choice. _ Johnny shudders, placing his hand on the back of Daniel’s neck.

_ And later? Why didn’t you tell me that day on the beach? _ Daniel trails his hand along the side of Johnny’s face. He tries not to lean in to his touch.

_ Because I was scared. And then I was a bully. After that I thought there was no going back, and I was too ashamed of everything I’d done. _ Johnny takes a breath.  _ I wanted to, so badly. I told myself I wasn’t meant to be happy, that this was life’s punishment for the fact I was such a dick. _

_ Oh Johnny. How could you think I wouldn’t forgive my soulmate? _ Daniel leans back and puts his head against Johnny’s chest.

_ I was stupid and scared. I’m so sorry. _ Johnny holds Daniel just a little tighter.

_ I’m sorry too. We’re both in the wrong.  _ Daniel’s shoulders shake and Johnny realises he’s near tears too.  _ I thought you were dead. I thought I’d never know what happened to you. _

Johnny feels an overwhelming surge of protectiveness, and for once he lets Daniel feel all of it. He feels his soulmate gasp into his shoulder.

_ I never thought I’d get this,  _ Daniel confesses, pressing a kiss to Johnny’s jaw.

_ Me neither,  _ Johnny replies, carding his hand through Daniel’s hair.

_ We should go somewhere and talk. I’ll get Amanda to pick the kids up. _ Daniel reluctantly steps away to call his wife, and Johnny is instantly reminded that life isn’t as simple as he’d like it to be.

_ Yeah ok. I’ll go look for the kids. _ Johnny reaches out for Daniel’s hand and his soulmate obliges. He squeezes it gently and slowly walks away from his soulmate. He feels Daniel push all his happiness and warmth onto Johnny, and Johnny does the same.

Robby and Sam are clinging to each other in the hallway. Johnny tactfully clears his throat.

“How are you guys holding up?” He asks gently.

Sam shudders and Robby lets out a quiet sob.

“Oh kids,” Johnny says softly.

“Just leave it, Dad. You’ve never cared before, why would you care now?” Robby asks, still clinging to Sam.

“Because I’m your dad and I worry,” Johnny replies casually. “And I want to be better.”

Robby and Sam share a look, then Robby sobs.

“Hey, hey, come here.” Johnny offers his arms out for a hug, and to his surprise, Robby launches himself into them.

“Mig-Miguel said that you told him that you love me,” Robby whimpers quietly.

Johnny nods. “Of course I do, you’re my son.”

Robby lets out another sob, and Johnny rubs Robby’s back gently.

Once Robby’s calmed down a little, Johnny looks up at Sam, who is watching the scene with a bittersweet expression.

“Okay, guys, Amanda is gonna pick you up. Daniel and I have to talk a little,” he explains. “We should head back to the other room.”

Robby steps back from Johnny and takes Sam’s hand. “Okay.”

Daniel smiles gently when they all come into the room. Sam rushes into her father’s arms and cries some more.

_ I think they could both use a break, _ Johnny muses.

_ Upon reflection, Amanda might need to keep them here. The doctors will want to use them to get Miguel’s symptoms.  _ Daniel looks down at his crying daughter.

Johnny looks at Robby. “Can you… hear him at the moment?”

Robby takes a shaky breath. “He’s resting right now, but yeah, he’ll respond if we talk to him. He just doesn’t feel like talking.”

_ Take them home for a bit. Get Amanda to get them to tell her when Miguel feels like talking again, then they can be of use, _ Johnny instructs.

Daniel meets his eyes over Sam’s head and nods slightly.

When Amanda arrives looking haggard, Daniel still kisses her hello. Amanda meets Daniel’s eyes and murmurs something in his ear. When Daniel kisses her again, Johnny gets the feeling that Daniel’s already talked to Amanda about everything.

“Alright, sweetie, I gotta go.” Daniel kisses Sam’s forehead, then gives Robby a hug. “All the best, you two. Try to be strong.”

Johnny holds out his arms to Robby, and Robby obliges him. “You’ll be okay. You’re strong, all of you are,” Johnny mutters, and Robby nods against Johnny’s chest.

Daniel walks out and Johnny looks one more time into Miguel’s hospital room before he follows.

_ My car’s over here. _ Johnny walks over and opens the passenger door for Daniel.

_ So you  _ can  _ be a gentleman, who knew? _ Daniel teases, and Johnny realises how much he  _ loves _ Daniel’s smile.

_ I have my moments. _ Johnny steps into the car.

The car ride is a little tense, but Daniel spends the entire time wrapping Johnny up in a feeling of comfort and warmth.

Johnny opens the door to his apartment without saying a word. It’s not until Daniel sits down on Johnny’s couch that he realises that  _ this is real. _

_ Yeah, it is. _ Daniel looks at Johnny and smiles.

Johnny sits down on the couch and Daniel reaches over and takes his hand. 

Johnny shakes his head, a little embarrassed at his nerves.  _ Sorry. _

_ It’s okay. This is complicated. _ Daniel runs his thumb over Johnny’s knuckles.

_ You’re telling me. You’re  _ married. _ What are you going to do about that?  _ Johnny knows that just because he’s Daniel’s soulmate doesn’t mean he’s going to choose Johnny over his wife.

Daniel sighs.  _ I already talked to Amanda. She said that… if you’re open to me being with both of you, so is she. _

_ That’s good of her,  _ Johnny replies.  _ I guess I’d be down with that. Does that- does that mean you’re willing to give this-  _ he gestures between the two of them-  _ a chance? _

_ Of course. I know that we have  _ a lot  _ to deal with, but you’re still my soulmate. That means we must have  _ some  _ potential, at least.  _ Daniel squeezes Johnny’s hand.

_ I don’t- I don’t want this to be  _ just _ because I’m your soulmate. I want you to  _ genuinely  _ believe this could work, _ Johnny protests.

Daniel kisses him.

_ This will work, Johnny, _ Daniel assures him, but Johnny isn’t focused on anything except  _ Daniel’s  _ hands in his hair,  _ Daniel’s _ lips on his.

Johnny can’t believe that after years of controlling himself and holding back, he doesn’t  _ have to _ anymore. He sends Daniel the flood of longing he’s always had for this moment, and Daniel shudders in his arms.

Johnny’s immediately flooded with the intensity of Daniel’s emotions, his shock and his warmth.

If everything else fucks up, at least Johnny will have this.

When Johnny arrives at Cobra Kai to discover Kreese’s night classes, his stomach sinks. It sinks even further when he discovers exactly how far Kreese has taken his takeover of Cobra Kai. How could Johnny have been so  _ stupid? _

“What the hell?” Johnny demands.

“I had to teach these students survival of the fittest, how to not be weak,” Kreese explains in that  _ infuriatingly _ smug voice of his.

“You know what?  _ No. _ You told me my whole life that my soulmate would make me weak, make me a worse fighter. But you know what, Kreese? I have my soulmate now, and he makes me so  _ so _ happy!” Johnny shouts.

When he takes a step forward, his students step in front of Kreese. At the front of the group is Hawk. Johnny looks at this  _ kid _ , and thinks of how much he reminds him of Johnny as a kid.

“Your soulmates don’t make you weak,” Johnny tells the kids softly. “Love, and love completely, and  _ that _ will make you strong.”

Johnny then looks up at Kreese. “You want Cobra Kai?  _ Have it.  _ I’m done with this dojo.”

_ Kreese has taken Cobra Kai, _ Johnny informs Daniel.

_ What?!  _ Daniel’s shock reverberates through the bond.

_ We have to keep your kids safe. We have to up their training. _ Johnny is determined not to let Kreese succeed.

_ I can’t keep Miyagi-Do open after this. It would be wrong. _ Daniel’s worry is evident, even in his telepathic voice.

_ It’s the only way to keep those kids safe. You think Kreese is gonna stop after this? No way. _ Johnny knows that Daniel’s heart is in the right place, but Miyagi-Do has to stay open.

_ I don’t know what to do, Johnny, _ Daniel confesses.

Johnny pushes a wave of reassurance at his soulmate.  _ It’ll be okay. I’ll help you. I can help you teach, if you want? _

Daniel’s silent for a minute and panic sets in.

_ It was a stupid idea, don’t worry about it. _ Johnny doesn’t want Daniel to feel embarrassed or pressured.

_ No no Johnny. I’d like that. _ Daniel pushes another wave of warmth onto Johnny.  _ I really would love that. _

_ Oh. Good. _ Johnny smiles quietly to himself.

_ Would you mind checking on Miguel on the way home? He’s being very stoic whenever the kids ask him. I think they’d appreciate an adult seeing him, but I have to watch them. I only just got them to agree to sleep if I can give them an update in the morning, _ Daniel explains.

_ Yeah, sure, _ Johnny replies almost automatically.

Miguel’s still asleep when Johnny gets there, and Carmen sits by her son’s side solemnly.

“How’s he doing?” Johnny asks. When Carmen gives him a despairing look, he adds, “Robby’s my son. Daniel asked me to come and get a realistic look. You know how tough Miguel likes to be.”

Carmen smiles. “I do.” She looks over at Miguel. “He’s still breathing evenly. There’s no sign of head trauma. But-” Carmen breathes a shuddering sigh “- they don’t know if he’ll ever walk again. He can have a surgery that might help, but there’s no promises.”

Johnny sits down in the chair opposite Carmen. “My god. Poor kid.”

“Poor kid indeed.” Carmen’s still a little angry at him, but she knows that Johnny is going to do everything he can to help.

“I never meant for this to happen, you have to know that,” Johnny tells her. “I tried to teach those kids to be better, to fight with honour. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid.”

Carmen shakes her head. “I know it’s not all your fault Johnny. You’re not the only karate teacher at that dojo. You care about Miguel, I know you do. So I know you’re going to fix it.”

Johnny nods. “I will, I swear.”

“Miguel trusts you a great deal. Don’t let him down. Not when he’s already been hurt so badly.” Carmen’s face twists in grief and Johnny looks away to respect her privacy.

“He’s strong though. He’ll be alright. And if he isn’t, he’s got two damn good soulmates,” Johnny says quietly.

“They’re good kids. They’re all very lucky.” Carmen fled from Ecuador with Miguel, Johnny doesn’t have to guess as to the quality of Carmen’s soulmate.

Johnny nods. “They are.”

Carmen reaches over and squeezes her son’s hand.

They sit there in silence for a while, then Johnny stands up.

“I’m gonna go, Carmen. Do you need a ride home?” Johnny offers.

“No, I’m going to stay here for a while,” Carmen replies, her eyes still on Miguel.

Johnny gives them both one last look before walking out. He dutifully informs Daniel of everything on the drive home.

The last thing he feels before he falls asleep that night is a wave of love.

The combination of Johnny and Daniel’s teaching styles is… interesting. To say they don’t clash is grossly untrue, but Johnny supposes that cheesy saying about love conquering all is true, considering they get through it.

Admittedly, Johnny spends most of his time just trying to help Miguel at first.

“I’m fine Sensei, really!” Miguel declares, trying to wave him off as Johnny fusses over Miguel’s physiotherapy exercises.

_ You can’t apply “no mercy” to a medical condition. That’s not how life works, _ Daniel reminds him endlessly. And well, now Johnny just  _ has _ to help Miguel walk again, doesn’t he?

It’s not to say that the forlorn looks that Robby and Sam give Miguel when Miguel isn’t looking aren’t motivation either. They’re all a little worried for Miguel. He’s normally such a happy kid, but lately a lot of his smiles seem forced. Johnny’s not the brightest spark on the planet but even he notices  _ that. _

“C’mon kid, you got this,” Johnny says encouragingly.

“I feel like a baby in one of those bouncing harnesses,” Miguel mutters.

Sam suppresses a giggle and gives Miguel a thumbs up. “You’re doing great, babe!” Behind her Robby is blatantly grinning.

Unfortunately, Miguel goes down quite a few times. After Robby helps him up for the fifth time, Miguel snaps.

“This is stupid! I’m not just going to magically get better you know! I’m  _ stuck  _ like this. This is my life now, all because  _ you _ had to teach kids to  _ show no mercy!” _

Except, well, Miguel is standing on his own two feet.

“Miguel…” Sam says softly, pointing to Miguel’s feet on the ground.

_ You’ve gotta be  _ shitting _ me, _ Daniel muses from behind Johnny.

Miguel looks down and his face lights up in wonder.

“You did it!” Johnny exclaims.

Miguel steps towards him and slips. Robby rushes forward.

“I’ve got you,” Johnny’s son mutters softly. “Together.”

And slowly but surely, Miguel and Robby walk over to Johnny.

Miguel wraps his arms around Johnny delightedly. “Thank you, Sensei. I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

Johnny shakes his head, holding Miguel gently. “No, you’re right. I’m very proud of you.”

They have a long way to go, but this is a great start.

The discovery of the fight at Golf n Stuff is a horrendous one, and Johnny’s glad that Daniel is by his side when they find out.

Amanda’s frantic voice over the phone is still one that will haunt Johnny forever.

“A fight? Again?” The colour drains from Daniel’s face.

_ Anyone hurt? _ Johnny asks immediately.

_ Only Demitri was hurt badly, _ Daniel explains.

The discovery of  _ who _ exactly broke Demitri’s arm (and what he means to Demitri) leaves Johnny feeling nauseous.

Johnny does his best to comfort Demitri, and he feels Daniel’s eyes on him the whole time.

When they get out of the hospital room, they only make it a few steps before Daniel reaches over and holds Johnny.

_ I am so so sorry that you had to go through that, _ Daniel laments.

_ It’s over now. Well, at least the avoiding-you part is, _ Johnny reassures Daniel (well, not  _ just _ Daniel, but his soulmate doesn’t need to know that).

_ Whatever happens, we’ll face it together, _ Daniel promises, his resolve wrapping around Johnny.

Admittedly, coming home to their kids being beaten up and deciding to go murder Kreese was  _ not _ what Johnny meant by that.

“You son of a bitch, you come after our kids. You want a fight? You’re getting one,” Daniel seethes.

“This is your soulmate, Johnny? And you chose  _ him _ over me?” Kreese barely acknowledges Daniel’s challenge.

“This ends now, you bastard.” Johnny sends a punch towards Kreese’s face.

Fighting by his soulmate’s side is  _ exhilarating _ and Johnny feels  _ amazing. _

Until, well, they slip up.

Kreese punches Johnny in the throat, and Johnny is winded enough for Kreese to focus on Daniel.

_ You okay? _ Daniel asks, trying desperately to block Kreese’s attack.

_ Give me a second, I’ll be right behind you,  _ Johnny reassures him quickly.

Of course, he doesn’t expect Kreese to throw Daniel through the window.

Johnny gets up and grabs one of the blades off the wall, resolve filling him.

Daniel stands over Kreese, blood trickling down his temple. Kreese is near paralysed, and blood is seeping from his nose.

They don’t need the soulmate telepathy to agree on what comes next.

Just as Johnny raises his blade, a voice rings out across the car park.

“Dad! Stop!”

Johnny looks over to see his son and his soulmates rushing over. Robby runs over and grabs Johnny’s arm, desperately trying to pull him away.

“No Robby, this has to end, before any more of you kids get hurt.” Johnny keeps his eyes on Kreese, who tilts his head back. (He’s not conceding defeat. Johnny knows that his old Sensei would never concede.)

“Not like this, Sensei,” Miguel says quietly, grabbing Robby’s hand and intertwining it with his own.

“We’re the good guys, remember?” Sam asks quietly, looking at Daniel with wide, scared eyes. She steps forward and takes Miguel’s other hand.

Johnny lowers his arm. “You’re right. I do this and we’re no better than him.”

(He tries to ignore the victorious glint in Kreese’s eyes.)

Daniel gently leads the kids away, but he comes back to Johnny’s side.

“You’re lucky they showed up, old man,” Johnny hisses as Daniel slides his arm around Johnny’s.

“So it seems. Why don’t we settle this the old fashioned way? The tournament. My dojo against yours. Whoever loses has to shut their dojo,” Kreese suggests.

_ What do you think? _ Johnny asks.

_ I think we don’t have a choice, _ Daniel replies.

“Deal,” Daniel says aloud.

“May the best team win,” Kreese replies.

Johnny grabs Daniel and walks away.

The added pressure on teaching the kids isn’t great, but it’s good to see Hawk at their dojo. Johnny sees the way he and Demitri have bonded, and it seems like they’ve genuinely fixed things.

But after class, Hawk asks to speak with Johnny, practically pushing his soulmate out the dojo.

“How did you do it?” Hawk asks once it’s just them.

“Do what?” Johnny inquires, though he has a suspicion on what this is going to be about.

“Fix things with Sensei LaRusso. How did you stop hating yourself for hurting your soulmate?” Hawk wrings his hands anxiously.

“Lemme tell you a secret, kid.” Johnny sits down on the step, with Hawk following suit. “I never really stopped.” Hawk gives him an incredulous look and Johnny continues. “I’m still mad at myself for everything I did to Daniel, but every time it looks like I’m upset or angry at myself, he knows, and he helps me. It’s not much, but it’s something.”

“So, how do  _ I _ stop hating myself for hurting Demitri?” Hawk looks at Johnny with scared eyes.

“I don’t know kid. I think you just have to let yourself be loved. They’re damn stubborn, our soulmates, and you’ve just gotta believe that at the end of the day they’ll at least give you a smile.” Johnny pats Hawk on the shoulder.

Hawk seems satisfied with this answer. “Thanks Sensei, see you tomorrow.” The boy runs off, likely eager to join his soulmate.

Daniel emerges from the dojo, where Johnny has a feeling he’s been waiting.

_ Being a wise old man, I see, _ Daniel teases, sitting down next to Johnny.

_ Something like that. _ Johnny kisses Daniel softly.

_ Those kids are gonna be fine, you know? They’re gonna do great. _ Daniel leans on Johnny’s shoulder, pressing a light kiss to his jaw.

_ I know. _ Johnny closes his eyes, relishing the moment.

_ And you know we’ll be okay too, right? _ Daniel intertwines his hands with Johnny’s.

  
_ Yeah. _ Johnny kisses Daniel again.  _ I know. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write a Miguel/Sam/Robby one but man is it hard to write an actually functioning relationship.


End file.
